Give Me a Name
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: The squad takes time out of their busy schedules to debate over baby names.
1. Names

**Give Me a Name  
**Summary: The squad takes time out of their busy schedules to debate over baby names.  
A/N: Okay so I fixed some of the mistakes in this chapter. Yes, I mentioned Alex in the first chapter and then never again, and yes it was a typo. So I fixed it. Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk, typing away on her laptop. _'It's ironic to use a laptop and not even have a lap to put it on,'_ she thought. Without a conscious thought her hand came to rest on her swollen middle. She was 7 ½ months pregnant and riding a desk for the last three months. It was a slow day so she'd come to entertain herself by searching the web for baby names. So far she had a list of five possible names for girls, but wasn't having as much luck with the boys' names.

"Hey baby," Elliot said coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey," she said. "How'd it go?"

"Wonderful, Casey was unstoppable," he said taking off his suit jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair, "just gotta wait for the verdict, but I fully expect the scum to hang."

Munch and Fin came through the precinct door, arguing about some government conspiracy or another. They took their seats, continuing the debate.

"So what have you been doing all day, Liv?" Fin asked trying desperately to ignore his partner and his crazy notions.

"Nothing much, just finishing up some paperwork," she lied.

"Somehow I don't think that would require you to be visiting a website for baby names,"read over her shoulder.

"Okay so you caught me," she smiled. "What was I supposed to do? I'm bored out of my mind sitting in this chair all day."

"Liv you know what the doctor said--"

"Yeah I know," she huffed feeling a little defeated. "I just gotta say, being pregnant sucks."

"I know," Elliot smiled and kissed her cheek. It was a risk, he knew, but it was hard to keep him hands off of her.

When Cragen had first found out that Elliot and Olivia were involved, he told them to keep it out of the job and he would look the other way. But when they had decided to get married things became a little more complicated, but they had managed to sidestep IAB involvement by switching partners: Elliot and Fin, and Olivia and Munch, at least on paper. When Olivia had become pregnant, the real fun began. The Morris Commission got wind of it, and everyone's job was on the line. But thankfully everything worked out for the best.

"So what have you come up with?" Fin asked.

"Well since we don't know the baby's sex yet," Olivia began, "I've been looking up boys' and girls' names."

"You know, John is an excellent name," Munch chimed.

"I don't like it," Elliot said with a grin. Munch in turn glared at him.

"Well for the girls I got," Olivia interrupted the staring contest, "Hannah, Bethany, Natalie, Isabelle, and Sabrina."

"And the boys?" Fin asked.

"What about boys?" Cragen said suddenly appearing from his office. "What happened to boys?"

"Nothing cap," Elliot interjected, "Olivia is just quizzing us with choices for baby names."

Cragen sighed, he wouldn't admit it, but he was just as excited about the baby as everyone else was. Everyone knew that Olivia was like a daughter to him, so this was the grandchild he never got to have. Excited wasn't the word, more like ecstatic.

"I'm actually having a little trouble with the boys' names," Olivia admitted. "I can't seem to find any I like."

"Well did you come up with?" Elliot asked.

"So far," she said picking up the pad of paper she had been scribbling on, "Steven, Christopher, and Grant. I really like Grant because that was my grandfather's name."

"I'm kind of partial to the name Christopher," Elliot smiled, "Not sure why. That's what Kathy and I almost named Dickie."

"What do you guys think?" Olivia asked the rest of the gang assembled.

"Think about what?" Casey asked as she came through the precinct doors.

"Baby names," Munch supplied.

"Wow, you guys must be bored," she laughed. "Well I've always liked the name Christina, but I'm saving it for my daughter so you can't have it."

Olivia laughed, "It's all yours Casey, besides I think I've already decided on the girls' name."

"And which one is that?" Elliot asked curiously.

"I really like the name Hannah, Hannah Marie Stabler," she said with a smile.

"It does have a nice ring to it," Cragen commented.

"Okay but what if it's not a girl?" Casey asked taking a seat on the edge of Elliot's desk. "You don't know yet do you?"

"No," Olivia said, "but that's why I'm looking for both names. I just haven't found one that I really like yet."

"I'm telling you, Christopher is an excellent name," Elliot said.

"So is John," Munch interjected again.

"Ah hell just name the kid Odafin and get it over with," Fin laughed along with everyone else.

"Well whatever you decide I'm sure it'll be good," Cragen said before returning to his office. He sat down at his desk and scribbled himself a reminder not to buy the baby anything in pink or blue. _'Best to stick with neutral colors at this point,'_ he thought.

"Why don't you just compromise?" Casey suggested, the lawyer in her coming out.

Elliot and Olivia shared a glance. "Christopher Grant?" Olivia asked.

"Works for me," Elliot said giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze before returning to his desk to do some paper work.

"I still say John is an excellent name."

* * *

Okay now here comes the hard part, is Liv gonna have a boy or a girl? Review and let me know what you guys want and…well I'll probably just go with what I want, but the input would be appreciated. lol 


	2. Labor

**Give Me a Name--Part 2  
**A/N: Okay the votes are counted (there weren't that many butI was eager to write this)and the winner is…

* * *

The waiting room was crowded, Munch, Fin, Cragen, Casey, and even George sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs and waited. Elliot's kids had been informed but seeing as how it was just past midnight and they all had school the next day, they weren't able to come. Every now and then someone would get up to pace the small area or to retrieve the next round of coffee for the group, but it was mostly a game of waiting. 

"She's been in there for," Munch stopped to check his watch, "almost three hours. How long does this take?"

"All depends," George said, "Labor can take anywhere from half an hour to days on end. But by that time they usually administer some drugs to help the process along."

"Thanks Doc," Fin mumbled. Everyone was dead tired, but no one was willing to leave. "Man why'd she have to go into labor this later at night. Couldn't she wait till morning or something?"

"I'm sure she had a choice in the matter," Casey sighed. She was due in court at 10 a.m. but there was no way in hell she was leaving this hospital before she saw her 'niece' or 'nephew'. "Who wants coffee?" she asked rising from her chair.

"Casey, wait," Cragen said standing up.

Casey stopped but noticed he wasn't looking at her but rather over her shoulder. Spinning around Casey saw Elliot standing at the end of the hall in baby blue scrubs. Moving like a single being, the group stood and walked towards him.

"How is she?"

"How's the baby?"

"What's the baby?"

The questions all came simultaneously, causing Elliot to laugh. "Everyone's fine, there's ten fingers and ten toes, a head full of hair, and two beautiful blue eyes."

"Well?" Munch asked. "What is it?"

"It's a baby," Elliot laughed. He was enjoying keeping them all in suspense.

"Cut the crap Elliot," Casey laughed. "Boy or girl?"

"Why don't you see for yourself? Straight down the hall last door on your right."

Without another word Casey side-stepped Elliot and made her way down the hall, leaving the rest of the group with Elliot. She stopped outside Olivia's hospital room and peered through the small window in the door.

Olivia sat in the bed, her hair tucked behind her ears, a huge smile on her tired face. In her arms lay a tiny bundle of blankets, cradled lovingly against her chest. Olivia looked up and waved her friend in. Casey pushed the door open softly and came to the side of the bed.

"Hannah Riley Stabler meet your aunt Casey," Olivia said tucking aside the blanket to reveal a tiny pink face and two shining blue eyes.

"Oh Olivia," Casey whispered, "she's absolutely perfect. Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Casey took the small bundle from her and slowly lowered herself into a nearby chair. She stared into those eyes and what she saw was completely breath taking: pure innocence. This child was the epitome of perfection, uncorrupted by society and untouched by the cruelty of mankind. Casey simply stared into her eyes as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Case?" Olivia asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Casey used her right hand to push away the tear, "she's just so beautiful." She took the newborn's hand into hers marveling at the tiny fingers. Hannah's eye opened wide before a yawn wracked her tiny body and she drifted into a deep slumber.

The group finally entered then with Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Huang crowding around Casey to admire the sweet treasure that was napping in her arms. Elliot found his way to Olivia's bed.

"How you feeling?" he asked placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Like taking in a rousing game of tennis," she answered sarcastically; Elliot smiled. "That was one of the worst pains I've ever experienced."

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad," Fin said once he had finally pried himself away from his 'niece'.

"I would much rather be shot than go through that again," Olivia asked before turning to Elliot. "How about next time we opt for C-section?"

"Next time?" Elliot asked with raised eyebrows.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," she said smiling.

Cragen came over and gave Olivia a gentle hug. "She's absolutely beautiful Olivia," he said.

"Thank you."

"So how does it feel to be a grandfather?" Munch asked patting Cragen's back.

"I'll let you know when I have more than 4 hours of sleep in me," he said with a smile.

"You guys should head home," Elliot said. "We'll stop by the house before we head home."

"Sounds good to me," Munch said. He gave his final goodbye to little Hannah and left with Fin and Cragen.

"Casey?" Olivia called once everyone else had left. "Shouldn't you be going?"

"Yeah, aren't you in court tomorrow morning?" Elliot added.

"Yeah I do," Casey admitted, "but I just can't give her back. Can I take her home with me?"

Olivia laughed feeling the tugging pain in the lower half of her body. "Let's see if that offer still stands when she's up every two hours screaming."

"Oh it will," Casey said rising from the chair. She handed the bundle back to Olivia carefully placing a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said before exiting the room leaving only Elliot and Olivia and their sleeping baby.

**

* * *

****Well there you go. I'll probly be adding another chapter as an epilogue, look for it soon!**


	3. Eiplogue

**Give Me a Name--Epilogue  
A/N: I tried to write the character of Hannah like my cousin who is 4 years old. If it seems a little odd…well hey that's my family for ya!**

**

* * *

**

"Where is she?" Cragen questioned.

Elliot looked at the desk across from his own, the empty desk that should be filled with his wife's presence. "I have no clue Cap," he answered honestly. "She left before I did to drop Hannah off at the sitters, so she should have been here by now."

"Traffic was getting bad when I came through," Fin chimed in, "maybe she got caught in the middle of it."

"Give her another ten minutes and then call her cell," Cragen demanded before returning to his office. No sooner had he taken his seat than his pone rang. _'And so it starts,'_ he thought trying to mentally prepare himself for the day. "Special Victims Unit, Cragen."

"Cap," Olivia's voice sounded through from the other end.

Don exhaled a sigh of relief, "Where are you?"

"Mrs. Kester got the flu," she explained, "I'm trying to find someone to watch Hannah for the day, but our other sitter has classes until 3."

"Breathe Olivia," Cragen smiled. He knew she was stressing by both the tone and speed of her voice. "Why don't you bring her to the station for the day? There's enough people here to keep an eye on her."

"Are you sure? I don't want her to be in the way."

"Absolutely," Cragen assured her. "Besides, it's been far too long since I've seen that girl."

Olivia's voice filled with laughter, "It's been a week, Don."

"That's still too long," he concluded. "She's how old now? Nine, ten?"

"Try three and a half."

"And going on twenty-one," Don laughed. "I'll let Elliot know what's going on."

"Thanks Cap, we'll be there in a few." Olivia snapped her phone shut and glanced in her rearview mirror at her daughter. Hannah was sitting in her car seat sucking down a sippy-cup full of juice and staring out the window. Olivia marveled at how much she looked like her, with her dark brunette hair pulled into two small pigtails and her deep cinnamon eyes. Olivia remembered how disappointed she had been when Hannah's eyes had changed from their beautiful blue color to match her own, she had loved that little piece of Elliot. But there were certain traits that were specifically Elliot also, like her strong chin and facial features and certainly her attitude.

"Mommy. MOMMY!" Hannah shouted, causing Olivia to snap out of her dreamlike state.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked worried.

"Where are we going? Mrs. Kester's house is da other way," she noted.

Olivia smiled at how smart her daughter had gotten over only three short years. "I know honey, but Mrs. Kester is sick so you're going to go with mommy to the station house today."

"Yay!" Hannah shouted in excitement. "Will I get to see Uncle Fin and Uncle Munchy and Grandpa Don?"

"Sure will," Olivia said turning her attention back to the traffic in front of her. _'If we ever get there.'

* * *

_

Cragen was sitting at his desk when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called not bothering to look up from his paper work.

"Someone here to see you boss," Munch said swinging the door open and letting the visitor run past him.

"Grandpa Don!" Hannah shouted, darting past her Uncle Munchy and throwing herself at the older man.

"Hey sweetie," Cragen smiled hauling the young girl into his lap. "How are you today?"

"I colored a picture for you," she answered handing him the piece of slightly crumpled paper.

Cragen took the picture and looked at it, his face immediately lighting up. It was a page out of a coloring book of a police officer that Hannah had colored and written the words, _Grandpa Don_ across the top. "It's beautiful," he said. "You're turning into quite the little artist."

"I know," Hannah laughed. "Mrs. Kester says I'm the next van Goo!"

Cragen laughed, "You mean van Gogh?" The phone rang and Cragen reached across his desk to pick up the receiver, "Special Victims Unit, Cragen."

Elliot walked past his captain's office and saw his youngest daughter sitting on the older man's lap while he wrestled with the phone. "Sweetie why don't we let Captain get some work done?" Hannah nodded jumping off of Don's lap and racing toward her father.

"Daddy can I play at your desk?" she asked.

"You know daddy's desk isn't a playground, but how about up in the crib? I think Uncle Fin may have stashed a few toys up there," Elliot suggested. Without another word the young girl took off up the stairs, pigtails bouncing in excitement.

Olivia walked into the bullpen a minute later, "Where's Hannah?"

"Upstairs in the crib," Elliot answered. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled at his wife, "You look absolutely radiant today."

"Sucking up are we?" she asked with her trademark sarcastic tone. "What do you think you're gonna get in return?"

Elliot circled her like a shark before finally stopping behind her and bending to whisper in her ear, "You'll find out tonight." His lips were dangerously close to her neck and the presence was beginning to have an effect on her.

"Excuse me?"

The voice cause both Elliot and Olivia to jump apart, fearing that it was a member of the brass catching them in a semi-compromising situation. However it wasn't a member of the police hierarchy but rather a young girl in her late teens or early twenties. "Can I help you?" Elliot asked.

"I…I want to report a r-rape," she stammered before breaking down into tears.

Olivia quickly rushed to the girl's side and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "It's okay sweetie," she said soothingly, "let's just grab a seat here." She pulled out her desk chair and let the girl sit before turning to Elliot, "Get me a bottle of water?" Elliot nodded and disappeared down the hallway. Olivia turned her attention back to the girl sitting at her desk and crouched in front of her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The girl looked around the crowded room with a look of shear terror in her eyes, "Is there somewhere else we can go?"

"Sure," Olivia said leading her into the nearest interrogation room and shutting the door behind them. "What's you name?"

"Becca Garcia," she said as Olivia scribbled on her pad.

"Okay Becca can you tell me what happened?"

* * *

Hannah had been sitting in the crib playing with the dollhouse that had been pushed into the corner for her for quite some time. Uncle Fin had been playing house with her, but he had to go back down to work. He left the door open and told her to yell down if she needed anything.

Tiring of the dolls, she dropped the one in her hand and walked to the top of the stairs and looked down. She could see into Grandpa Don's office, he was still on the phone, but there was no one else she knew in the room. Taking the steps slowly, she descended to the bullpen and stopped at both her parents desks. She was going to go into Grandpa Don's office when she heard the sound of someone crying in a nearby room.

"Hello?" Hannah called as she pushed the door open.

The girl turned around, her tear-streaked face falling upon Hannah. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hannah Stabler," she answered taking a few more steps into the room. "What's yours?"

The girl hesitated a second before answering, "Becca."

"Why are you sad Becca?" Hanna asked making her way fully into the room and climbing onto one of the chairs.

"I'm not sad," Becca tried to lie. She wasn't really sure who this girl was, but it all seemed a little weird to her.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because someone hurt me," Becca said. She didn't know why she was telling this to a little girl, but something about her presence made Becca feel safe.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Don't worry, my mommy and daddy will find whoever hurt you," Hannah added. She walked over to Becca's side of the table and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Becca slowly relaxed into the little girl's embrace and felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

Olivia had left the interrogation room to grab a form that she had left at her desk but when she returned she was startled to see her daughter sitting the seat that she had left only moments ago. She listened as Hannah and Becca exchanged words, her heart melting at the things her daughter said. When Hannah hugged Becca, Olivia felt a tear form in the corner of her eye.

"That's one special girl you got there," Cragen said from the doorway to the observation room where Olivia stood peering through the two-way mirror.

"Yeah, she really is," Olivia agreed.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
